1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for generating a voltage for programming a programmable permanent memory, especially a memory of EPROM type.
It also concerns a method implemented in this device as well as a memory incorporating this device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During operations for programming programmable memories, especially of EPROM type, the voltage generators with which these memories are endowed must deliver, from an external applied voltage, a stabilized programming voltage to memory cells which represent an equivalent load of substantially variable impedance. Now, present-day generating devices generally have too high an output impedance to contribute to limiting to reasonable levels the programming voltage variations induced by the constraints inherent in manufacture.
Now, excessive voltage variations give rise to constraints on the components which may lead to their degradation and destruction.
An object of the present invention is to remedy these disadvantages by providing a device for generating a voltage for programming a programmable permanent memory, especially of EPROM type, from an external DC voltage source, comprising means for generating a reference voltage.